A Feudal Fairy Tale
by xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx
Summary: Once again, the group is on another crazy adventure... This time, they venture into the world of Fairy Tales! Join Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango as they go through one story after another, finishing the ending for each. But... Who said this was going to be easy?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So, I had this Plot Bunny hopping around on the inside of my head for a really long time… I had to do some extreme research for this story… I'm not sure if it's been done before but I'm going to give it my best shot… So, here it is! My new story! A Feudal Fairy Tale! I just got another idea so I might change the name of this story to something else if I can find another name!**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Inuyasha? I can't own that AWESOMENESS!**

* * *

_A Feudal Fairy Tale – _

_Prologue_

_Once upon a time, there was a girl named – _

Whoa, whoa, whoa, what is this? This is not how we are going to start this story off. Let me start if off!

_Okay, so we start at Tokyo, Japan, 500 years into the past. There, is a girl who overcame time, and the boy who was just overcome. Along with their friends, a Demon-slayer, a two-tailed cat demon, a young fox demon, and a monk, they travel across the vast lands – _

What is _this_?! You call this garbage a beginning?

Well, yours wasn't any better!

Yes, mine was a _bazillion_ times better than that!

Was not!

Was too!

Was not!

Was too!

Okay, you know what, we have to get this story started or the readers are going to get bored with us!

Yeah, you're right… Let's do this together!

Yeah!

HERE WE GOOO~!

"Kagome! Get out of the way!" Inuyasha yelled at the black haired maiden. Kagome barely dodged the witch coming full speed at her. She fell onto the floor and rolled a few times before stopping.

Currently, the group was fighting a witch who lived in a cottage somewhere in the forest. When the witch came out and asked for help, Inuyasha denied her request, calling her "an old hag". This angered the witch, and she began attacking them.

"Hirakotsu!" Sango called out as she threw her big boomerang-like weapon. The witch dodged it easily and went straight for Kagome again. Kagome runs and as she dodges the old woman, she rams into a book shelf. The witch smiles gleefully and begins her chant. She had foreseen this happening and knew which spell to use to exact her revenge.

Raising her hand, the witch used her powers to bring everyone together in a binding spell by the open book.

_Bubble, trouble, bubble, double._

_Witches rise and humans fumble;_

_Upon this book that you have seen,_

_Become as one, until you're free!_

All at once, the entire group was surrounded by a bright white light. They all screamed as they were sucked into the blank book.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha reached for her fingers, only for her to be snatched away rapidly.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha roared as his entire world became black.

The witch cackled gleefully and picked up the now closed book; the book would stay closed until they had completed all of the chapters of the book.

"Oh, so this is where I sent my victims this time…" the woman cackled, as she placed _Fairy Tales_ back onto her shelf. She sat down by the fire and began cooking her dinner while humming happily.

_Those young lovers will make it out just fine…_ she thought to herself.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, this is pretty short… The next chapter will be the first fairy tale, and it's going to be a pretty well known one… And no, it's not Cinderella…**

**Go ahead and review! Tell me what you think it is!**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Notes: Hello my lovely readers! No, this is not a new chapter, unfortunately. This is probably going to be the worse things I could say to you, but...**

**I am not going to be updating for a long while.**

**I am truly, very, very honestly sorry, but school has sucked all of the creativity out of me, and I can't write anything but a few words for the next chapters.**

**Don't worry though; I am NOT one of those authors that will say something like this and then never get back on. I just need some time to sort my life out, and then I'm pretty sure the plot bunnies will come hopping back to me.**

**So, until then, my stories will pretty much be dead.**

**Again, I am really, truly, honestly, very sorry about this. See you guys later...**

**-xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx**


End file.
